Do They Still See Me?
by Kyshin
Summary: Chap.9! YamiOC after all. Atem has AIDs and Crystal has Cancer. They need a Vacation... A moment of fun at the boardwalk, but how long will that last? Sadly, not very long. Atem and Crystal are drowning in imaginary water...
1. Sick

_**A/n: Hi everyone! I thought of this while at the hospital with my friend….**_

_**Summary: "Why do they all look at me differently now? It isn't fair! It's not my fault that I have AIDS!" Yami screamed as he buried his face in his pillow. "I want to be normal! I want to be normal! I WANT TO BE NORMAL!"**_

_**Yes, Yami has AIDS. I haven't decided what type yet, but I will soon. Of course, I would and always will love your ideas! No, he DID NOT get it through sex! It runs through his blood! He IS SIXTEEN IN THIS STORY! (like all!)**_

_**HERE IT GOES! NO OC this time! Not, unless you want me too!**_

_**Oh, yeah! I DO NOT OWN YU-Gi-OH! **_

**Do They Still See Me? Chap. 1**

**The Hit That Couldn't Be Avoided…**

Yami didn't feel good. He couldn't put his finger on it though, it just wasn't right. He sighed as he felt his cheeks warm in temperature. He had a fever. Yami walked into the living room and sleepily, flopped onto the couch. He hadn't gone to school that day. Grandpa was down in the shop and Yami was lonely. He pulled the blue fleece blanket over his head and snuggled under its soft warmth. With a yawn, he shut his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a tingly sensation in his throat. His chest tightened as he coughed.

"Ugghh…" He growled. The growl made his throat close. He choked. He tried to clear it. He couldn't. Yami gasped for air. Uh-Oh….Now, he couldn't swallow. "H-Help…" He cried.

"H-H-Help…..H-Help m-me….Gr-grandpa…" Yami's panic rose. He could barely breathe. With all his strength he let out a heart wrenching cough. He hacked and gasped as blood trickled down his chin and neck. His body trembled and shook like a leaf as he sobbed. His crying only worsened the situation. The room slowly started to spin and blur in front of his eyes…

Then, everything went quiet and black…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Yami! Yami please wake up!"

Yami's face tightened into a frown as his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Yugi, who let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god! You're ok! We were so worried!" The boy cried as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "I-I…W-We…." Yugi couldn't get it out. "I'm so glad you're ok!" He smiled through all his tears.

Yami was a little confused. He shook it off though and hugged Yugi back…as best as he could with all the needles on his arms and body. Accidentally, Yami coughed. Blood spurted all over Yugi.

"Y-Yami…Doctor!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami looked out the window. Snow. Such beautiful white snow. White….

"How are you feeling Yami?" Yugi poked his head into their bedroom. They shared the room. Yugi's bed was on the right, Yami's at left closest to the window.

Yami yawned. "Tired." he replied.

Yugi smiled, but then frowned. "Do you know what's wrong with you, Yami?"

Yami looked up at his Aibou as he fought back another yawn. "What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed and sat on the edge of Yami's bed. "I mean…Do you know what is going on inside of you?"

Yami thought for a moment. "The doctor said something about Tuberculosis…"

Yugi put his hand on Yami's. "No Yami. Do you know what _really _is wrong with you?"

Yami shook his head. "I guess I don't….."

With a deep breath Yugi opened his mouth. "Yami….You have AIDS."

"Huh?"

"You know? STDs?" Yami seemed bewildered and lost. "Sexually Transmitted Disease! That is what you have! You could DIE, Yami!"

Yami looked down at his lap. He grabbed a fistful of covers and stuffed them into his mouth. Then, he shut his eyes tight and held back his head. Yami screamed. His muffled and choked, agony filled screams. Yugi shivered. He knew this would happen though….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami's stomach growled. It wasn't a growl of hunger though…

"Shut up." Yami hissed as it growled fiercely again. With a whimper, he wrapped his arms around his little tummy. What the hell was wrong with him! Oh…yeah…He was the freak now. The AIDS boy…Yami shuddered as his stomach ruptured angrily. His eyes widened and he shot off the couch. He ran too the bathroom. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he heaved and gagged. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't it have been some other loser….

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/n: Tell me what you think. I think it sucked, but that's me. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Girl

_**Hi everyone! Thank you SOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS! **_

**_MylifeisoverVallinsgone: Aww! You are so nice! But, really I can't write for snizzle! lol. To answer your questions, the blood did not get into Yugi's mouth. Only on his shirt. The back of his shirt where Yami was holding him. Sorry for the confusion! I have been taught a lesson on AIDs in my health class last year, but I would really love your help! I always love getting help to make my stories better! Thank you soooo much!_**

_**I DON'T OWN NOTHING! lol**_

_**Girl**_

"NO! I am NOT going to the doctor and I am NOT going back to school! Not now! Not Ever!" Yami screamed at Yugi and Grandpa. He panted and slumped onto his bed. He was always weak and tired. He had lost his appetite and interest with the things he used to love. His stomach still wouldn't allow him to keep anything down and worst of all, Yami wasn't Yami. He was miserable….

"Yami what's the matter?" Yugi asked innocently.

"ARGGHHH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT WRONG WITH ME'! EVERYTHING! AHHH!" Yami sobbed hysterically.

"But Yami-"

"No! You do not understand my pain! I have diarrhea, can't stop vomiting and I have lost 12 fucking pounds in the last 2 weeks! I'm dying Yugi! I'm going to die…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami's chest tightened. "Shit." He spat blood into the sink. He began to cough and kept coughing. He fell to the floor gasping for breath. "Shit Shit Shit!" He tried to relax, which was intensely hard because he couldn't breath. Yami pulled him self back up from the floor and looked in the mirror. AS he coughed, he noticed something wasn't right…..

"GRANDPA!"

Instantly, the man ran to his grandson's aid. (No play on words intended people!) "What is it Yami!"

Yami said nothing but stuck out his tongue. It was white and coved in bumps…..

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Yep." Said the doctor. "It is most definitely AIDs. I am now very concerned. It seems he has a chest infection and possibly stomach cancer. "

Yami didn't hear the doctor. He was in the other room pulling off his X-ray gown. He struggled to pull up his jeans. He fell. "Yugi…."

Yugi poked his head in through the curtain. He sighed and walked in. "Here let me help you."

"Thank you…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami shut his tired eyes. The moving of the car was gently lulling him to sleep. Yugi smiled and stroked the pharaoh's hair. The bangs were wet due to his sweat and fever.

"He'll be ok….right Grandpa?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When Yami woke up it was night time, which meant he had slept the entire day . He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He pulled off the covers and quietly tiptoed into the hallway. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Yami turned on the faucet and pushed down the drain stopper. He removed his sweaty shirt and undid his pants. Carefully, he slid them down. He stepped out of them and stood in his white underwear. A cold breeze hit him and strangely, it felt good. Yami peeled off his socks and gently pulled down his underwear. He was naked now.

He stepped closer towards the bath. He added bubble bath. A large amount of it. Slowly and gingerly he lowered himself into the soapy warm water. He let out a content sigh as relaxation instantly rushed over him. His thin and fragile body calmed. His muscles eased and lost their tension.

Yami remembered someone, a girl lying in the bed next to him at the hospital. "What was her name?" He whispered. She had sun kissed skin and golden tresses. But, what was her name? Yami smiled for a moment as he thought back to the girl.

"Hey….my sun-eyed girl…." He sang softly as relaxation and happiness finally overcame him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Ok, sorry that that was short. There shall be an OC. But, I do not know who. I doubt that it will be Kyshin or Lieren. Oh, I don't own "Girl by Beck" **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	3. Meet Her

_**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**_

**Her**

Yami was in the hospital again. It had been two weeks since his last check up so, he was due back.

"Hey, have you heard the news about the girl in room 245? She hasn't come out of the coma yet." A doctor said to a nurse.

"The poor thing, I bet they are just going to kill her…."

Yami thought for a moment. Room 245? That was the room he had stayed in before. But, it couldn't be the same girl, could it? He walked past the nurse and doctor and to room 245. There she was.

Hesitantly, he walked over to her. She was beautiful. Her locks of golden blonde hair was the color of the sun itself and her skin was tanned and shimmering with sweat. Her face showed something that hurt Yami, though. It showed pain….

"So…you're dying too?" Yami asked the unconscious girl. He knew she wouldn't answer. "It's a shame…you look so young."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

For the next days that followed, Yami visited the girl. The doctors told him to stop that she would never get better but maybe she could. Yami believed.

Yami left the room because visiting hours were over. Sadly, he slouched in the back of the car as grandpa drove them back home.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A week later he received a strange phone call….

"Hello?" Yami greeted.

"Hi…" It was a female voice. Yami didn't recognize it, though.

"Tea?"

"N-no…I...um…You…stayed with me and I wanted to say…thank you…"

Yami was still confused.

"Room 245…" The girl said. "Thank you." and with that she hung up.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami didn't go to see the girl the next day. He felt strange. Sickly strange. And tired, very tired.

"Yami," Yugi walked over to the older boy who was clutching his abdomen on the couch. Yami looked up. "Phone call."

"Who?" Yami asked weakly.

Yugi shrugged. "Some girl."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The phone calls continued. Day after day, until finally……

"I'm the girl from the hospital.. The one they said was going to die. the one you would talk too in room 245….."

Yami gasped. "Y-You're awake!"

"Uh huh…A nurse told me about you. That was very thoughtful. "

"No problem…." Yami was still in shock. "What is your name?"

"I don't know….I mean…I can't really remember."

"Oh…"

"But the nurses and all say that my name is-"

The line went dead. "Shit!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami decided to go to the hospital the next day. He walked up to the room. Room 245. She was there playing with an IPOD. He smiled.

"Hello." He said.

The girl looked up and smiled. What a smile. She was beautiful. And her eyes, an innocent sea of ocean blue. Like blue crystals exploded and landed themselves into her eyes. Yami walked over to her. Her hair went a little past her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was darker, considering it wasn't summer yet.

"W-Wow…." The girl stuttered. "Y-Your Atem?"

Yami nodded. "Atem, Atemu or Yami. It really doesn't matter to me."

The girl smiled again. She let out a giggle.

"What?" Yami smiled.

"They never told me how cute you were!" The girl laughed.

Yami blushed, but chuckled with her.

"My name is Crystal." She stood up and walked closer to Yami. "Wanna listen?"

Yami nodded. Gently, Crystal put the headset over Yami's head.

_**I can not take this anymore,**_

_**saying everything I've said before**_

_**All these words they make no sense**_

_**I find bliss in ignorance**_

_**Less I hear, the less you'll say**_

_**But you'll find that out anyway…..**_

_**Just like before…..**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break……**_

I was Linkin Park. Yami liked the band. He liked them a lot. Yami took off the headpiece and handed it to Crystal.

"You like?" She asked.

"Yes, I've always liked Linkin Park."

"Me too." She turned the IPOD off.

"Want to go do something?"

Crystal giggled again. "I'd love too. I'm always so bored and lonely here."

Yami had to agree. The white walls and smells of death and antibiotics made him sick. "Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged. "I've been in here for years…so…."

Yami smiled. "I know where." He took her hand as they left the room and exited the hospital.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AWWW! Isn't that cute! Ok, well, I don't own Linkin Park! But I do Love THEM! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Make me so

**Make Me So….**

Crystals' eyes widened in awe at all of the shops and pretty things. "Wow!" she cried excitedly.

Yami smiled. He was glad to see her happy. "Which store do you want to go in?"

"Hmmmm…." She thought long and hard. "That one!"

Yami's face reddened and sweat dropped. Crystal was pointing at Victoria's Secret….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How old are you, Crystal?" Yami asked as Crystal came out of the changing booth. They were in DEB. (I LOOOVE THIS STORE!)

"Well, I'm 14." She looked in the mirror, then at Yami. "Does this make me look fat?"

She was wearing a stomach out shirt that said "baby girl" and a black mini skirt to match. She looked like a model to Yami. He blushed.

"Not at all."

"Ya sure?"

Yami nodded. "Absolutely." Crystal grinned as she undid the skirt. The pharaoh covered his eyes. "Crystal! What are you doing—" She removed his hands from his eyes. Yami let out a sigh as she was only in a bathing suit….

"How about this? Do I look fat in this?"

Yami fought to keep his mouth from hanging agape. Crystal sighed and blushed. "Too reveling, huh?"

"N-No…." Yami stammered. "N-Not at all…." She was only 14…..

The black bikini hugged her petite frame and small breasts. Her slender hips and waist and her cute little butt looked so…so…perfect. Was that the word Yami was looking for? Suddenly, Atem felt strange. Was he getting horny? Hell yes…Quickly, he put his hands on his lap.

"Does it look cute?" Crystal examined herself in the mirror. She looked at the pharaoh, who looked kind of weird. "You ok?"

Yami nodded. "I'm fine. It's just hot in here. Don't you think?"

Crystal shook her head. "No…I'm kinda cold."

'No shit. You have no clothes on.' Yami thought.

Crystal shrugged and walked closer to Yami. "Are you ill?" She leaned over, her cleavage and breasts so close to Yami's face. He gulped and shut his eyes. Crystal raised her hand to his fore head. "No, you're cool." She turned and walked back into the booth. Relived, Atem removed his hands from his lap.

"Great…" he whispered. "First AIDs and now an erection…."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: it is rated M, so….yeah. Stuff like this happens to all guys right? **

**SORRY SO SHORT!**

**LONGER NEXT TIME!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Is This Normal?

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! I LOVES YA!**

**Is This Normal?**

"Hey Atem?" Crystal grabbed his hand as they walked through the crowded mall. He looked back at her. "Why are we walking so fast?"

Yami stopped and looked at her again. "Are you alright?"

Crystal's blue eyes were filled with tears. Yami walked them over to a bench. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"My stomach feels really strange…." Atem frowned.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He asked her while holding her hand.

"I-I don't know…." she cried. Yami pulled her onto his lap.

"What do you mean? You don't know what it feels like?"

Crystal sobbed holding onto the pharaoh's shirt. "I've been unconscious for so long…I don't remember anything!"

Atem looked at her sadly. The poor girl. She didn't know what was going on. "Here. Calm down." He picked her up gently. "I'll take you to the bathroom."

Crystal looked up at him hopefully. "You'll show me what to do!"

Yami's face was beet red. "N-No…I-I can't _show _you what to do…."

She frowned. "Why not!"

'Could you be anymore dense?' Atem thought.

"I am not allowed too." Crystal sighed at him. "You just sit on the seat and-"

"What seat! I am confused….I-I have only been awake for 4 days now."

Yami blinked. "And you haven't gone in 4 days!"

Crystal was a little scared due to Yami's reaction. "I-Is that bad?"

Yami sighed. "Usually…"

"Am I going to die!" Crystal was now in hysterics.

Yami smacked himself mentally. "No. Why don't we go home?"

"B-But I want to shop!"

"Well, you need to go home first and get better."

"No! I want to stay here!"

Yami looked at her. "How about we come back?"

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Ok!"

Yami didn't know what to do. How was he going to make her understand going to the bathroom?

Crystal got out of Yami's arms and picked up her bags. Yami felt a wet warm substance on his hands. Blood. He looked at Crystal; blood was spreading across the back of her skirt.

"Y-Yami? Why do I suddenly feel wet?"

"Oh shit…" Yami whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: Poor Yami and Crystal! It's the time of the month.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. What Do You Mean Time of the Month?

**_A/n: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are all soooo nice!_**

_**I LOVE YAS!**_

_**Ok, now back to the fic!**_

**What Do You Mean by Time of the Month? It's Only Tuesday!**

"EEEEEEKKK!" Crystal screamed. "I'm bleeding! Yami! I'm GOING TO DIE!"

Yami sighed and picked her back up. "No. You are not dying…"

"T-Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing. This is natural." Crystal cocked her head at him.

"Huh?"

Yami blushed. "I-I'll tell you when we get home."

"Ok….Yami?"

Yami looked down at her. She was crying. She was adorable and so innocent. She didn't know anything. "What is it?" Yami wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We don't have to walk home…do we?"

Yami thought for a moment. "I'll be carrying you. You won't have to walk."

Crystal held her stomach in pain. "O-Owe…" she whimpered.

Yami didn't like to see her in pain. He picked up the shopping bags and started to leave the mall with Crystal in his arms. "We'll take a bus." he said to her.

"A bus?"

"Yes. It is like a car."

"Oh. Atem, you aren't going to take me back to the hospital…are you?"

Yami didn't think of that. I guess she could stay at his house, right? Grandpa wouldn't mind. He liked seeing Yami make new friends. "No." Yami answered her. "You'll be coming to my house. I'll let the hospital know. Including your parents-"

"I-I don't have parents…" Crystal interrupted.

Yami frowned sadly. "I'm so sorry." he whispered as they walked closer to the bus stop.

"They were in a car crash. I was with them at the time it happened. I was sent into a coma due to the crash, but neither of my parents made it alive. They were killed on contact or so that's what the nurses tell me. I don't know whether to believe them or not." She sighed and played with a lock of her golden blonde hair. "I don't remember the crash or anything. So…I don't know if it really happened or not. In fact, I think my parents are still alive. I think they left me to die in that hospital….I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all of this. I'm sure you don't care."

"No. I do. I care a lot about you, Crystal."

Crystal smiled her beautiful smile. Yami smiled back at her. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

Yami chuckled. "Home, silly."

Crystal giggled. "Oh yeah. I forget sometimes."

"I noticed…" Yami whispered to himself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"My period?" Crystal cocked her head cutely. "What are you talking about!"

Yami sighed. "Look, I don't think I'm the one who should be explaining all of this."

"Why not! I mean you get it too, right?"

"NO!" Yami's face was so red. "Only woman get it…."

"But I am a girl."

"You're becoming a woman."

"I don't want too. It hurts!"

Yami had to smile at her innocence. She was so open and immature. Vulnerable. Yami was never vulnerable or he tried not to be. "My friend, Tea is coming over to teach you this woman shit." He stood from the couch. He began to walk out of the room.

"W-Where are you going!" Crystal panicked.

"To the bathroom." Yami looked back at her. "What's the matter?"

"I- I…" She rose to her feet and ran to Yami. "Don't leave me!" She clung to his leg like a child. Yami sighed.

"I'll be right back. " He said gently while stroking her silky hair.

"No! I want to come with you!"

Again, Yami blushed. "Y-You can't!"

"Please! I won't look! I promise!"

"How about you wait for me outside of the bathroom? I can talk to you while I'm in there."

Crystal seemed to be making her decision. "O-Ok…but you promise you'll talk to me."

"Yes." Yami smiled.

"And you won't go in and never come out, will you?"

The pharaoh's heart panged. Who did this to the poor girl? Did someone actually leave her? What would make her feel this way and panic like this, in such a childish, neglectful manner…?

"No. I promise I will come out in less then a minute."

Crystal seemed relieved. "Ok! Then!" She plopped on the floor out side of the bathroom. Yami smiled.

"I won't be that long." He laughed. Crystal laughed too. She stood again. Yami shut the door, but didn't feel the need to lock it.

"You're still in there right?" Crystal asked.

"Yep."

"Good."

Yami undid his fly. What was wrong with this girl! It was bugging him! Did the coma do this? No…someone had to have hurt her before or a banded her. The question was who? It couldn't be her parents, could it? Crystal did seem to have distaste about them. She thinks they died some other way then what she was told. Was that true? If it was…then how did they die?

"I'm done." Yami said as he re-zipped his pants. "You still out there?"

"Uh huh! That was quick. "

"I told you it would be." He opened the door and Crystal hugged him. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"W-What was-"

"Tea." Yami finished. "She's here." He walked to the front door and let Tea in.

"She is lost." He whispered in the brunette's ear. "I know more about this shit then she does."

Tea laughed. "I brought everything she needs. How old is she?"

"14."

"Her first?"

Yami shrugged and blushed. "I-I don't know! I didn't ask!"

"Hehehe, you're such the gentleman Atem."

Yami grinned. "I try."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: How was that? Nice and long! Ok I am on crack and still hung over from New years eve last night! lol No, I am fifteen, can't drink. But, I did something even more fun! wink**

**I am sooo naughty!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Property of Depression

**A/n: I am a BAD GURL! lol**

**You don't want to know what I did…..hehehehehe!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Property of Depression…**

Tea stayed for hours. Crystal still seemed confused, but Yami wasn't. He wished he hadn't heard all that he had. A permanent blush was painted on his face. Tea stood and said goodbye. Then, she was out the door. Crystal turned to face Yami.

"What really happened in the mall today?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were acting all weird…were you getting hard?"

Atem wished he could have died from the embarrassment.

"So that's what was going on!" Crystal giggled. "Does an erection hurt?"

Yugi happened to hear her question from the kitchen. His eyes widened as he fell to the floor, glass shattering all around him….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You just met the girl and already you want to screw her!" Yugi yelled at his dark. "I thought I could expect better from you! But, you're like any other guy, aren't you! Wanting it as soon as you can get it! Getting horny every time she cries or something sick like that! God! You disgust me!"

Atem glared angrily. "You have no idea! She's the one from the hospital! She was in a coma for years, Yugi…." he looked away. "The hospital called to tell me some bad news…."

"What?" Yugi put a hand on the pharaoh's shoulder.

"She has cancer…." He let out a sigh. "It isn't serious yet, but….it is Cancer and that's a terrible disease…."

"I-I'm sorry…" Yugi felt that he was on a guilt trip.

"Crystal is so sick…and lost….I feel the same way all the time…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What is this?" Crystal smiled as she picked up a black book that was on the floor in Atem's bedroom. "Hmm?" She opened the book to no certain page. She found a page that was torn and…drenched in red…

_**Property Of Depression**_

_**Are they laughing at me?**_

_**They can't be laughing at me…**_

_**Is this hatred I feel…for real?**_

_**I guess I'm at the point of desperateness,**_

_**I can no longer stay here…**_

_**I am….**_

_**Property of depression….**_

_**-Atemu**_

_**Forever I am dying and drowning in myself…**_

Crystal gasped in horror. "W-What have I done!" She cried and closed the book. "This is Atem's diary!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Atem and Crystal were walking through the park. It was a beautiful day. Not too hot and not too cold. Atem smiled. "We should go to the beach today, Crystal."

"The beach…I remember that! I went with my parents before the accident."

"Oh." Yami didn't want to make her feel sad. "We can go somewhere else-"

"No! Let's go to the beach! I can where my new bathing suit!"

Atem sweat dropped. "Ok. But first," He smiled. "You'll have to help me buy mine."

Crystal giggled. "You wear a bathing suit too!"

"Yes, of course. But I need a new one. I had five… but 2 I lost, 1 shrunk in the wash, 1 lost its color in the sun and my favorite one has holes in it from me wearing it too much."

Crystal laughed. "Wow! Ok, then let's go to the mall and get you some."

Atem smiled and took her hand. "Ok."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Ok! How was that? The beach, huh? And what bad things will happen at the mall? Who knows? Oh right…I do!**

**Athen: You are psycho! **

**Me: Yeah, but NEW YEAR'S EVE ROCKED!**

**Athen: You think your parents are…mad…or just disturbed?**

**Me: Both! But hey, we are teenagers! (evil grin) **

**Athen: (blush) You're nuts! I am not sleeping over again!**

**Me: (ties him to the bed) Yes. Yes, you are!**

**Confused? GOOD! YOU SHOULD BE! MWAHAHAHA! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON AT MY HOUSE!**


	8. Size Matters, but not if a GOD

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVES YAS!**

**Athen: I thought you loved me! (cries) **

**Me: Aww! I do! I do!**

**Atemu: What about me! **

**Me: I love you both very much! (kisses both) **

**Athen: Well, I am a real person! You know, exists in the real world! **

**Atem: (glares) That was cold. I was Ky's first lover.**

**Me: Hehehe…sure…. (blushes.)**

**Athen: You are a cartoon character! ( touches Atem) OoO**

**Atem: Hahaha! Who's real now Mr. Abercrombie & Fitch! **

**Athen: Hey! I like my expensive clothes! So does Ky, right?**

**Me: Uh yeah.**

**Athen: Uh yeah? I thought you liked me…a lot. I mean after New Year's you should've been my girl.**

**Atem: I am sexier!**

**Athen: My voice sounds just like yours! I have blonde hair and red eyes. **

**Atem: Cuz you're albino….**

**Me: SHUT UP! I HAVE A STORY TO WRITE! **

**Atem: Tell him Lieren. Tell him about us.**

**Me: Grr!**

**Athen: What about me! **

**Me: Migraine….. Readers, I am SOOOO SORRY!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Atem examined himself in the mirror. He sighed. He looked like an underwear model. Bad… Some times, Atem wished he wasn't so drop-dead gorgeous. He wished he was normal, with fair skin and a normal sixteen year olds' body. Not a model's body with abs and a nice chest and curvy legs….

"Can I see?" Crystal called from outside the stall.

Atem hesitated before opening the door. Crystal's mouth dropped. "Wow…" Atem blushed. He felt kinda ridiculous. It was just swim trunks, but they fit differently then when he shared a body with Yugi. They fit much differently….

"Too small? Too tight? Too much baggage, what?" He asked as Crystal still stared at him.

"I like them." She said as she handed him another pair. "Here. I like the color." Atem took the garment. It was a very nice shade of red. It was like a rich wine color. He held them in front of his face as he changed several different shades. They were Speedos (ok, if you don't know what they are I'll explain. Speedos are very tight and very low on the waist. They fit like extra tight bikini underwear. Poor Atem.)

"Uh…I-I can't wear these." Atem stammered.

"Why not? They'd look nice."

' How about I just swim naked!' Atem thought. "Too reveling for me…I'm too modest to wear something like this."

"No you're not! You'd look great in these! Just try them on…please?" Crystal pouted and gave him the I-Am-So-Cute-And-Innocent look. It was the same look Yugi gave Atem when he wanted something. And like always, Atem caved.

"Fine. But, I'm going to look awful in them. I know I will…." He stepped back into the stall and shut the door. He pulled off the trunks he was wearing and gently slid the lingerie like garment up his smooth tanned legs. Holy crap. Atem's eyes bugged as he saw his reflection. Was that man really him? It was…The pharaoh grinned. He hated to admit it but he was as hot as hell in the bikini. His thighs were perfect and could make any girl drool. He turned to look at his butt. Damn. He slid his hand over his hips and bottom. If he had any of his old bathing suits left from 2 years ago , they surely wouldn't fit. It had only been 6 months since he got his own body. How much had he changed? "I love puberty." Atem whispered. A question popped into his head. 'Does size matter?' He looked at his crotch. Next to a lot of guys there would be no way that he could insecure about his size. How could anyone that looked like a king. He looked so…god like. What would Crystal say? Oh my god….

"What is taking you so long!" She whined. "I'm getting hungry."

"Ummm….I'm sorry."

"Can I see?"

"I-I guess…" And Atem stepped out of the stall. "Well?"

Crystal put a hand over her mouth before she blurted something stupid. "You look…like a god!" She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'll get it, but I am NOT wearing it today at the beach."

Crystal was about too ask why but she didn't. "You're hungry?" Atem asked walking back into the stall. "Me too." He shut the door. "We could wait an hour or two until we get to the boardwalk. It's totally up to you. I don't care."

"Oh, I can wait." Crystal smiled. "Can you?"

Atem laughed as he changed. "Yeah. I'm good at waiting…."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**NEXT CHAPER THE BOARDWALK/BEACH!**

**Athen: yay! we should go there, Kyshin.**

**Atem: No. We should go Ky.**

**Me: Look. We will all go. And if anyone wants to come they can. **

**Athen: Just not into the hotel room . I want to recreate New Year's eve. (grins)**

**Atem: Me too!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	9. Drowning in Imaginary Waters Part 1

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVES YAS!**

**And now we go to the boardwalk/beach thingy…yeah.**

**Athen: Yay! This will be fun.**

**Me: Where is Atemu?**

**Athen: Taking a dump.**

**Me: (smacks her forehead) Did you give him laxatives again?**

**Athen: (grins) Nope.**

**Me: (kicks him in the nuts) You Badger!**

**Athen: (falls to the floor) O.o Ouch…. It isn't my fault! He's so dumb! He thought they were chocolates!**

**Me: Oh Yami…what are we going to do with you?**

**Atemu: (from bathroom) I'm going to kill you ATHEN!**

**Athen: Uh-oh! (runs away)**

**Me: lol. I love you guys!**

**Atemu: My butt hurts….**

**Me: (laughing on the floor) This is toooo hilarious!**

**Atemu: OoOooOOwww!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Atemu: Stop IT!**

**Me: And while Atemu is in pain we will continue the story! **

**Almost Drowning…Part 1**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Crystal," Atem sighed. "We won't be there for another half hour."

"Oh."

Atem turned on the radio.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_**I somehow find,**_

_**you and I collide**_

_**Do do do do do…Do do do do…Do do do do**_

Atemu stifled a yawn. 'How boring' he thought. He changed the station.

_**My humps**_

_**My humps My humps My humps**_

_**You love my lady lumps**_

_**In the back and in the front**_

_**My humps they got you…**_

Again, Atem changed the tuner.

_**Shake dat Laffy Taffy**_

_**That Laffy Taffy**_

_**Girl, Shake dat Laffy Taffy…**_

Atem took his hand off of the radio dial. He liked this song. He didn't really know what it had meant but he heard it once or twice before on MTV. He liked it. He looked over at Crystal. She seemed to be enjoying the song as well. "This is ok?" He asked her.

She nodded. "The words are funny!" With a giggle, she began singing along with the chorus. Atemu chuckled and soon, found himself singing too. Atem was having too much fun and almost hit the car in front of him. Luckily, Crystal screamed and they skidded to a stop. She sighed in relief and turned off the radio. "You scared the shit out of me!" She cursed. Atem's eyes widened. She cursed?

"Y-You-"

"I'm sorry!" She put a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean too!" Atem smiled slightly. "You think this is funny!" She was smirking too. "Just drive. Carefully, this time!"

"Very funny." He replied putting his hands back on the wheel. "I'm always careful." Crystal burst out laughing. Atem frowned playfully. "Just shush, will ya'?"

Crystal nodded as she leaned closer and hugged him. "Ok. Let's go. I'm really hungry."

Atem grinned. "That's your fault. You said you could wait."

"I will wait. I'm just telling you." She sat back in the passenger's seat. Atem put his foot on the peddle and they were driving again. Suddenly, Atem's stomach growled. He blushed as Crystal giggled. "Looks like we're even, huh?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Even…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Here we are!" Atem opened his door and walked over to Crystal's side. "Welcome to Sea Side Heights Boardwalks and beaches!" He helped Crystal out of the car and instantly, Crystal's eyes shone with glee.

"WoW!" She squealed hugging Atem. "Thank you!" It was nothing special from where they were standing. Sure, you could see the "Wet and Wild Works" water park, but not much of the beach. They weren't even on the boardwalk yet.

"Let's go and buy a Flex Pass." Atem grabbed her wrist and started off toward the water park.

"What's that?" Crystal asked confused.

"It's a pass that allows you to g to all the piers and water parks as many times as you want." Crystal smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she cried excitedly. Atem nodded. It was.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm….Water park!" Crystal grinned as she pointed to the park.

Atem nodded still holding Crystal's hand.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Crystal smiled as she spotted Atem near one of the slides. She had left to change into her bikini.

"I hope it doesn't come off." She winked as she played with the strings.

Atem blushed. "Me too…"

Crystal cocked her head. "Aren't' you going to take off your shirt?"

"Umm…"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I…never mind." He pulled off his shirt slowly. Crystal gasped slightly. There was a scar across his chest and abdomen. " I was in a fight before…"He sighed. "And I-"

"You don't have to explain! We're here to have fun! Not to be embarrassed." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey love birds! Move it, will ya!" An angry fat man called from behind the two.

"Oh, go and screw yourself!" Crystal snapped as her and Atem approached the huge slide. "I-I'm kinda scared." She held onto Atem's hand tighter.

"Truthfully, me too…" Atem looked down .They were next. It was a long drop down.

"Alone or together?" The guy supervising the ride asked.

"Together." They both said nervously. The man handed them a tube.

"Have fun."

Atem and Crystal gently got in the raft and looked at each other before the man pushed them down. Crystal screamed as they dropped. Her stomach felt strange. It was like it was doing flip flops. Atem looked uneasy for a minute, but soon the ride ended and the both of them were laughing.

"Let's do it again!" Crystal shrieked.

Atem nodded. "I'm right behind you…I always will be…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n: Ok, next chapter they go on the boardwalk and finally eat. I'm starving them. lol. It won't be totally perfect, though. In fact, this is going to be a 3 or 4 parter and some scary things might happen. I have to think on how I'm going to do this. Oh well. I need to do some serious thinking! lol. **

**I'm happy that they are having some fun! What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Also, I am working on "Lieren a Late Bloomer in April Love". So, look forward to it, yo!**

**THANX GET AT ME, ONE!**

**-KyshiN AkA LiEreN **


End file.
